Saga of my over imaginative mind
by Ceclair
Summary: The Queen's game decide the next ruler of Fiore,Follow my crazy mind and Lucy Heartfillia in a rebuild version of Fiore , and fairy tail, read at your own risk!
1. A little lesson of history

**O****k ? so this is the story enjoy !**

Once upon a time….ok screw that.

There was a kingdom which had a Queen (d'uh) who was very disappointed in her children: none of them was competent enough to rule the kingdom. So she decided to organize a competition in order to choose her successor, after the Queen's death the competition was preserved as a tradition.

After a few centuries the game of the Queen still exist but with a few more rules:

-After the epic reign of Potted PlantIV the council decided that the ruler must be human (I know it's kind of racist and all but trust me thirty year under the order of a plant who doesn't even communicate but held a lot of attack power?ugh"shiver")

-He/she/it must be approved by the council

- You can't kill, I guess you're thinking well d'uh but it's only after what the council call the accident of Terror that this rule was set

-USE YOUR POWERS(okay people of Earthland all have what you call….

"sparkle" **MAGIC**" sparkle" everybody can do commun chore with them but everybody have their specialities with magic, ok almost everybody).

- And he/she/it must have attended to a magic school

Those are the rules of the games.

But what those have to do with Lucy Heartfillia from simple Earth?

Good question, let's wath shall we?

Let's the Game's begin!

MAY THE ODDS BE WITH YOU!

Just kidding couldn't resist….

I'm pathethic….

Oh well ! That's all !


	2. A pink nightmare

**I'm back ! yeah ?**

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

It was finally summer vacation, the end of the school.

"Lucy, Lucy wake up!

-Mmh, five more minutes..Mmh?"

The still sleepy mind took a full minute to remember that she lived alone and another to snap her eyes open. Only to be welcomed by the head of giant dragon who seemed to be trying to smile, so she had a large view of his( its?) impressive and very very sharp teeth .Lucy immediately closed her eyes pinched herself and re- opened them,

yep, she finally lost it, she was becoming crazy, now that she was sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Is this a prank? Ha ha you got me, very funny, where is the camera?

-You're weird. People usually scream a lot when I do that. "

Okay, she jus hear the dragon speak, this is just your imagination, nothing more nothing less, tomorrow you're going to wake up and discover that was only a dream , there is not such thing as giant pink talking dragon, wait pink?

"What are you staring at? I know that I'm awesome and all but….

You're pink, are you a female?

Yeah, wait what? No! First, I'm salmon second I'm obviously a male and third what kind of weirdo can't distinguish salmon from pink! You…."

"His" voice lamently died. It was the middle of the night so it was dark, but if it was possible it grew darker and a small brise send shiver to people who passed by , a metallic sound was heard and Lucy that day learnt what a prey was feeling in front a predator.

"What are you doing, Natsu?"

The newcomer voice was full of pride and hidden danger, and Lucy immediately knew whose voice it was.

"Erza!"

Natsu ( or something like that) voice was trembling.

"What are you doing? I told you to send her the message, Lucy did he hurt you , if he did just tell me, I'll teach him a lesson…..

-No, no, Erza see Luigi and I are friends already see?"

Lucy watch amazed the dragon decrease under her best friend's( Erza) glare to become a boy of almost her age with ….pink hair. Her vision was blurry and she was sleepy (it was three in the morning after all). So she didn't see or hear the argument and the one sided fight(Natsu was having his"lesson" poor dragon- guy) that followed.

The next morning

"Oawww, what a crazy dream I absolutely had to tell Erza,uh?"

The scream that ensued was heard by the entire town.

In simple word her room was destroyed , a part of her ceiling was on her floor there were some burnt thing that she recognize as her personal library,a boy shaped burnt was on her curtain and worst of all kind of weapons were stabbed everywhere especially a sword in her pillow just next to her head with a note

" Go to the Sakura tree at 3o'clock, We will give you details later

Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel

The last name was signed in a shaky handwriting with a drop of some dark liquid( was that blood?)

Lucy sighed, her nightmare was real after all.

At least she wasn't crazy.

'

'

'

'

'

'**But I am!**


End file.
